Starlight
by Lo.MADLY.vE
Summary: Separated for three years with only Kirkwall as the meeting point keeping her going, but what will really be waiting for her in the turmoil filled city? Sequel to My Little Star. Based in Kirkwall and will probably play around with the events of DA2. All Dragon age content owned by Bioware of course.
1. Chapter 1: Starlight

She teased the edge of her bracers as her stomach decidedly started to turn over with nervousness. Tetras whistled happily in the cool night air, apparently not noticing her inner turmoil. He was taking her to see Fenris, though he insisted she rest after her long journey and did not take her until she had slept off her pints of ale. Much to her dismay she slept all through the day up till now.

Would he still like her? It has been almost three years since she saw him drift away from her on that stormy night. She may have aged badly, it's not as though she has thought to look in a mirror lately. Maybe he has found someone else? She shook her head as though that would rid her of negative thoughts. Tetras said he is here in Kirkwall, and they were to meet in Kirkwall if they got separated. Besides she was pretty sure he wouldn't run off with another woman so soon.

Before she could swim in her unending thoughts Tetras stopped in his tracks and held up a hand motioning for her to do the same. She peered around the corner they stopped at from above the stout dwarf and saw a group of thugs beating someone up. The poor man only whimpered when struck, though in the dark she could not see much of the scene from a distance.

"Well Starlight, you better ready your blades," he quietly took up his crossbow and aimed, "because we look to be in for a tumble in Hightown tonight."

As instructed she unsheathed her blades and made ready to follow her short companion into battle. He launched a bolt into the group landing a blow in one of the thugs' chests and Sera started to close the gap keeping low, Revas at her heals.

"Well so much for a quick reunion with our favorite elf." She said a worried crease in her brow.

The large shadow cat simply growled in grievance before pouncing onto the closest thug, his powerful jaws claiming the man's bare throat with an effortless snap. The others quickly backed away from the feline and Sera wasted no time in plunging a dagger into an enemy gut before slicing him up to his neck. Bolts rained down around the large group while Sera parried an oncoming attack from a crude throwing knife. Through the confusion the poor man that was being beaten could be seen running off and she was happy to see that he had gotten away. Before she could properly engage her next opponent, time seemed to slow and the looks of confusion around her seemed to match how she felt.

She urged her muscles to move faster as a small group rushed into the slowed fray. Arrows found foreheads at an alarming rate, a young man cleaved half the group with a broad sword and bolts of magic had men falling down in agony. She panicked and as time quickened she turned only to find one of the thugs had been right behind her. Her arm was still heavy and the enemy was gaining more momentum, she knew that she would not be able to block the inevitable blow. Squeezing her eyes shut she prepared for the worse while moving sluggishly to try lessening the impact for a glancing blow. But when she opened her eyes next a figure blurred into view and sliced through her attacker and launched a powerful fire spell on the last thug standing.

The spell lifted and she jumped back towards Varric, regaining her former speed.

"Hawke!" The dwarf exclaimed happily, slinging his crossbow onto his shoulder casually.

The familiarity with the newcomers made Sera stop and look back at the Dwarf who was smiling and caressing his weapon. She looked back to the group who intervened and bowed slightly, though her suspicious nature kept her hand close to her hidden dagger.

The group consisted of four males the first two looked similar, the third an archer clad in white armor and the fourth a mage in robes. The brothers seemed to be almost a matching set, one in templar armor and the other though obviously a mage wore more of a mixture between rouge leather and warrior plate. All were quite handsome but she found the leader to be the most striking with his confident smirk and masculine rustic features.

"Thugs, they just rub me the wrong way." Presumably Hawke stated before looking to Sera, "but you… you can rub me any way you like."

She sighed, "So much for being saved by a group of gentlemen, why is that so rare these days?"

"Please do not lump all of us in with Garrett," The templar responded wiping off his blood soaked weapon.

"Too late," she chirped sarcastically while the archer merely acquainted his palm with his face and the rest simply chuckled.

"So Varric," Garrett motioned toward Sera, "I thought the only woman you enjoyed the night with was Bianca." His grin was charmingly lopsided and though the man was quite imposing he did a terrible job of concealing his amusement.

Varric simply stroked his chin and smiled, "Bianca is the only one for me don't you worry Hawke. None the less I was on my way to Broody's place."

"Fenris is getting deliveries? Why was I not informed of this development?" Garrett pouted. "And why don't I get any?"

"Pardon me?!" Sera asked, furious with the assumption that she was some sort of hired lover.

"Hawke you can be so crude." The mage quipped with a shake of his head.

"She is obviously not from the brothel brother."

"Of course you would know wouldn't you Carver?" Garrett poked his brothers' side with his elbow.

"Maker," The archer half-whispered before addressing Sera and ignoring the others snicker at the blushing templar. "Just ignore Hawke, he simply cannot help himself when it comes to what he believes is a witty comment."

"He is even more compelled if he is in the presence of a beautiful woman." The blonde mage added.

Sera coughed once to hide her embarrassment and she hoped her blunt, red tipped ears were unnoticed. Revas trotted over then with a bloody corpse in his mouth and plopped it at Sera's feet.

"Revas put him back you can't bring him with us." Sera stated sternly and the large cat put his ears back disappointedly while returning the dead thug back to the scene of the fight.

The group looked slightly tainted with fear as Revas came back licking the blood off of his fur next to his master.

"Are all pets extremely large and carnivorous in Tevinter?" Hawke asked kneeling down to get a better look at the shadow cat.

"Nope I am just special, and I wouldn't get that close to him." She warned and Hawke just smiled and took a step back. "Now I am all for being civil and diplomatically polite, however I just want to see Fenris."

Varric chuckles and waves away Hawke, "Don't worry your pretty little head Hawke, I will take her to Broody's."

The group quietly shuffled nervously and Hawke let out a shaky laugh, "Now would not be a good time Varric."

"Why not?" Sera snapped starting to lose her patience while Revas growls, feeling his masters frustrations. "Was three years not enough time to wait?"

Another shaky laugh, "it is not that, just..ah, he is not home."

One thing for sure was Hawke was a terrible liar.

"Then I will wait for him at his lodgings, unless you know where he is." Sera asked crossing her arms and waiting for one of the men to crack. Varric seemed to share a knowing glance with the group and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid elf." The dwarf muttered under his breath before turning to Sera, "Star—

"Now Varric, I could care less to where he is. I want to see him _now_!"

Revas perked up and sniffed the air before whining at Sera and nudging her hip with his nose. Sera smiled, ignoring Varric all together. Following the large feline the men curiously follow while offering up random little quipped against finding Fenris tonight.

She ran behind Revas as he kicked up speed, and the group following could not keep up quickly falling behind.

"You catch his scent?" she asked breathlessly as Revas stopped outside a rundown shack. The surrounding area was devoid of life besides a large tree in the center. _What is this place?_ She asked herself before seeing a scared elf slam closed the shudders to their hut. Slowly she padded closer to the door Revas was pawing at. Suddenly Revas turned with an alarming hiss but the warning was not enough. Someone grabbed her wrist and yanked downward causing her to lose balance. Sera stumbled to one knee, drawing a dagger in time to jab in between the plate mail of her attacker. Revas lunged, knocking over at least three other men. Sera looked around and saw twenty maybe thirty men, among them was a grey haired man with cruel eyes and a sadistic smirk. Frozen in a paralysis rune she could do nothing as Denarius waltzed up to her and place a rough hand under her chin.

"My little doll, finally I have you back."

His hot breath encircled her and she cringed. Denarius pricked his forefinger on a small blade and drew something on her cheeks then across her nose and finally down the center of her mouth. With that he placed a hand against her eyes and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Catch

Her arms, legs and especially her head were heavy like a bag of bricks. Sluggishly she pried open her eyelids only to have to lean forward and blink several times to get rid of the crusted dry blood from Denarius's finger painting. She cursed mentally as she found her arms and legs bound tightly with rope. Looking around she couldn't make out much, it was a small dirty room or maybe a hut. Wherever she was it was definitely dark and windowless with no furnishings besides a fireplace and a broken table set. She was not gagged, since she felt nothing in or tied around her mouth but found that no matter how hard she tried her lips could not be forced apart.

_Probably filthy blood magic,_ She thought while attempting to loosen the ropes around her wrists. The constraints were too tight however and she only accomplished a hurt pride.

_I was so close..._

The bottle lay heavily in his lap, lying sideways with its contents spilt over his legs and on the floor. He woke like this often, on and off throughout the night never really gaining any rest. He carefully picked up the ugly bottle of vintage wine and tossed it across the room where it shattered next to the door.

"Angst-y today are we? Sexy..." Isabela purred as she slinked into the room barely taking notice of the glass covered floor around him.

He groaned inwardly, "What do you want Isabela?"

Her eyes sparkled deviously, "I can't come check up on my favorite elf?"

"Leave." The word was dripping with malice but Isabela continued her way toward him.

"Hawke sent me." She dropped her eyes taking in the lanky elf lazily sitting in the high backed chair meant for the noble who probably once lived in the mansion.

"Oh in that case," still in his best menacing tone he leaned sideways, propping his head up with one of his hands, "leave."

She only half-heartedly laughed and returned her stare to his face and sat on one of the arms of the chair. He watched her in his periphery, tensing slightly at her close proximity.

"Hawke thinks you need to loosen up. Have some fun."

Absent mindedly or perhaps on purpose, she toyed with the dagger strapped against her thigh. His eyes wandered in that direction for a moment before scoffing uncomfortably and shifting away from her.

"Look around you, fun everyday around here." He swept an arm in an arc and let sarcasm seep into his voice, bringing attention to multiple broken bottles in the ruined room and the equally wrecked furniture. "Though there are a few dead beats around somewhere." He chuckled darkly referring to a few dead bodies still around the house, "now leave Isabela and tell Hawke to mind his own business."

She leaned toward him despite his attitude, practically shoving her busty chest in his face and traced a line down his neck with her forefinger. It made him shudder and he tried not to break her hand as he snatched it away with a growl. His mind was already clouded from the wine and he hated the fact that his body responded to her.

"I don't mind it rough," she purred against his ear before teasing the lobe with her teeth, "in fact, I prefer it."

He tried to stand but she pulled him back into the seat with a harsh tug and she straddled him. She was quick already working her fingers around the bindings of his armor.

Heaving her off of him was proving to be no easy feat, and he found himself tiring, half of him still responding to her touch. Finally he managed to create enough space between them to toss her off just as the door slammed open. She landed on her feet and winked at him, Hawke and his little group were just as out of breath as he was but not enough to let the situation go unnoticed.

"Now normally I would make an awesome joke here," he panted between words and straightened his back with a lopsided smirk, "but a rain check is in order. Two people of interest to you have found their way into town."

Fenris's eyes narrowed, "Denarius and Hadriana."

"Clues point to Denarius yes but Hadriana no. Though I am sure she is not far behind." Sebastian piped up a few strands of hair strewn across his eyes from the run.

"We are wasting time; Denarius is escaping with her as we speak." Carver seemed to be the only one not panting at all, his serious demeanor putting his smirking older brother to shame... If Hawke even knows what shame means.

Hawke wasn't so winded anymore and stood straight and cocked a brow at Fenris, "The other one I refer to is quite _the catch_."

Ignoring the awful pun Fenris's ears perked up and it was Isabela's turn to narrow her eyes at Hawke.

"She is alive?" He quickly grabbed hold of his blade his heart pounding noisily against his chest in hope.

"Complete with a hot temper and threatening companion." Anders said almost with a smile, which was rare for the mage.

Deciding to agree with the surly templar Fenris felt himself sober up and his dark brows knit together in determination. A wordless exchange passed between Garrett and the elf as they hurried out the door and into the dead of night.

She had almost dozed off again when the door creaked quietly and multiple shadows passed through into the small room.

"Good morning," Denarius chirped enthusiastically "did you not sleep well?"

Sera glared at him only causing the old man to let out an amused chortle. It was sickening how happy he seemed in the presence of her misery; one man's despair is another's faith. Being unable to verbalize her hatred she simply sulked morosely and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Do not fret my doll; soon you will be living in luxury back in Tevinter where you belong." He bent down to her level and almost looked harmless as he took her chin in his hand, bringing her face towards his. "Of course that is not until you help me reclaim my lost pet."

She would have spit on him if enabled to do so, instead she settled for a quirked brow as if to say _you have got to be kidding me._

"Master!" the voice startled Sera and her body jolted momentarily.

It was a young man in full armor that barrelled into the room now kneeling in front of Denarius. The magister quickly looked annoyed but inclined his head toward the soldier.

"Has the bait been taken?" Denarius stated still annoyed.

"Well yes..."

"Then _what_, pray tell, is the problem?"

The young man seemed to choke on his next words, "The shadow cat sir, he got out of his cage."

This only angered Denarius further.

"So? I do not plan on taking that wild beast with me back to Tevinter; if it decides to come back, kill it."

The man nodded and nearly tripped as he stood to leave. Denarius turned back to Sera then and inspected her sudden change of expression, tense muscles and reddened face.

"Actually," the magister continued with a smirk, "take a small group and hunt it down. My room could use a new throw rug in front of the hearth."

Again the man just nodded and clumsily made his way to the door.

"Did you really think I would allow you to bring a pet home?" Denarius brought his attention back to Sera. "I am sure Fenris has almost stepped into my trap, if he has not already, and we will go home."

He leaned in close to her face, turning it from side to side with a long nailed hand.

"We will discuss your punishments later."

* * *

Short I know, and took a long time I know. I decided to just post it since I am going to be too busy to make this chapter much longer.

Sorry, but I hope it is at least good. Don't know about you but the awkward-makes-jokes-all-the-time Hawke makes me laugh :)


	3. Chapter 3: Bound

I am happy to hear that people are enjoying the story so far, and since I just finished a bunch of midterms I decided I deserved a little creative writing time~

So without further adieu I bring you...

Chapter 3: Bound

* * *

His heart pounded against his ribcage, his sword now and then smacking the back of his leg as he ran. Hawke led the group through the shadows to the place he had last seen the exotic rouge and her pet. Suddenly Hawke skid to a stop and motioned for the rest to do the same as he peered around the corner of a dark alley.

"What is it?" Fenris growled impatiently.

"I think we are walking into a trap." Garrett answered in a hushed tone.

Fenris peered past Hawke into the alleyway, seeing a large pool of blood and a long narrow trail coming from it. His heart pumped faster and he clenched his fists as a painful knot formed at the pit of his stomach, _was that her blood?_ He mentally shook his head deciding to push the thought into the back of his mind until he saw Sera with his own eyes.

"We skirt the trail, keep to the shadows and keep an eye out for scouts—" Garrett began, but Fenris did not hear the rest.

A woman staggered from around the corner her hair matted to her forehead with blood and sweat. She was laughing under her breath before she pulled a blue vial from her robes and drank deeply from it until it was empty. Fenris tensed and was out in the open before anyone could stop him. His body glowed as he caught up to the woman and pinned her to the stone wall with his armored hand.

"Where is she?" He growled as she laughed in his face, "I know he has her Hadriana, tell me where they are."

His hold tightened as she continued to smirk deviously.

"How delicious, you have the nerve to touch me?" She licked her lips before she dug a dagger into his side. "It will be so fun to break you of these bad habits when we get you back to Tevinter."

Fenris felt his side heat up and he winced as she pulled the dagger out. Tendrils of his blood flowed from him as Hadriana whispered an incantation under her breath. Her body went up in flames before he could snap her neck causing the elf to stagger back and release his hold on her neck to shield himself from the intense heat.

"Down!"

Fenris ducked recognising Sebastian's voice just in time for an arrow to fly past his head. Hadriana was not stupid however; she swatted the arrow away easily.

"Blood is so much better than lyrium." Hadriana cooed as Fenris glared at her past his drawn sword.

The rest of the group joined the elf and the archer all with weapons in hand.

"I am not here to fight," the mage stated licking a little blood from her finger tip, "I am here simply to give you a message from our Master."

"You can tell him to shove his message up hi—"

"He no longer requires your services." She shrugged as Fenris lowered his sword slightly, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Abruptly Fenris recalled something Denarius had said to him once and his whole body went ridged. Hadriana chuckled darkly as she watched him mull over the information. The group looked between the two noticing the exchange of unspoken words between the elf and the blood mage.

"That sounds a tad foreboding." Tetras stated.

"No he wouldn't..." Fenris gulped at the realization.

"I feel more left out than a dwarf without chest hair." Hawke blurted out running a hand through his dark locks, "We are not stupid, Denarius has been plotting to take Fenris since he escaped."

"It's a ploy." Carver stated simply, "They want our guards down."

Hadriana laughed then and cleared her throat before taking on a darker tone to recite word for word what Denarius told him the day Sera became his other bodyguard.

"She is to be your new partner. If she happens to run away I will kill you, and if you happen to run away," She looked directly at Fenris with amusement in her eyes, "then I will kill her. So think on how much you value your own lives while serving together, yes? Not that it matters if you run, I will hunt you. You are both nothing but puppets."

"Then she is already dead." Anders stated bluntly and the rest of the group looked back at him with a glare, "What? I do not mean to be insensitive about it but considering these are blood mages do you really doubt it?"

"That doesn't mean you say it Anders!" Hawke scolded.

"This coming from you, Garrett?" Carver joked lifting his usual serious façade for a moment.

"Hey I am hilarious, but I am not insensitive." He crossed his arms like a little child being denied a cookie.

"Not the time for this guys!" Sebastian reproached giving the other men a stern look before placing his attention back to the entertained woman, "So either way you are here to put an end to Fenris."

"Well my master is busy toying with his doll, so I have until he is done. Otherwise I will get to have no fun with the elf." A sadistic smile crossed her lips and let out a shrill whistle.

A large group of armored men rounded the corner and the blood mage pointed at the small group.

"I want them dead, but leave the elf to me."

"So much for not being here to fight..." Tetras announced brandishing Bianca lovingly.

"We should just expect everything to be a fight, seems to be all people do in this place." Carver said making the first strike against a Tevinter mercenary.

Hawke sighed, "Makes me miss quiet little Lothering." Then nonchalantly stopped a group of men in their tracts to be easily picked off by his companions while he attempted to encase Hadriana in a prison spell but she was quick to deflect his magic.

Fenris quickly returned from his bewildered state, using rage to fuel the powerful swings of his broadsword. Soon the group was swamped with mercenaries and Hadriana sat back and watched on, her eyes locked onto the glowing elf. Fenris kept her in his view a mask of blood soon covering his face as he effortlessly cut down her hired soldiers.

"Shut-up and kill every single one of them Hawke." Fenris barked angrily, "I _will_ have Denarius's head."

* * *

Denarius paced around her for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He had been circling her figure stroking his beard in thought. She shifted uncomfortably the bindings on her arms really starting to dig into her skin. Denarius noted her movement with a grunt and continued mixing his concoction over at the broken table in the room. She guessed it was blood he was working with but she couldn't be sure since he busied himself his back toward her. Her legs were cramped in their bent positions and she tried to shift again to relieve the discomfort. Instead she winced as a bolt of pain shot up her legs and she fell to the floor.

"It won't be too much longer little doll, soon you will be free to move without restraints." Denarius said, almost lovingly. She shuddered.

Footsteps approached her and the mage began chanting monotonously, running a finger across her skin, tracing patterns she could not see along her arms, legs, neck and mid-drift. She grimaced at the searing ache that followed, partial whimpers trapped behind her sealed lips made Denarius mouth transform into a disturbing curve.

"These are only temporary since the supplies needed are only grown in Minrathous," he paused, most likely for effect, "but it will suffice for now."

He cut her bindings then and pulled her up onto her feet gently. She stood there bemused and gawked at the mage awkwardly. What did he expect her to do?

Denarius stroked his beard again with a look of satisfaction crossing his wrinkled features before turning, grabbing her weapons and handing them to her. Still extremely confused she took them in one swift movement, afraid he would simply tease her with the prospect of obtaining the short swords. He made no move to pull them away however and kept a crooked smile on his visage.

He chanted a little more while giving her one last look up and down her figure before pointing to the door.

"Now let us go housetrain our feral wolf. You first, go out the door and track Fenris down for me."

She wanted to tell him to shove it, but her body did not respond, as an alternative her legs began to move her across the room towards the door. She staggered sporadically as she tried to mentally and physically demand for her body to listen to her.

"Do not fight it little doll, your muscles will tear themselves apart in order to do as I command." He caressed one of her shoulders roughly, "You are still bound to me, and once we get back home I will make it permanent."

She felt a lump form in her throat, though no tears threatened to fall over her cheeks. In fact her face betrayed her emotions all together, fixated to pretence of nothing. Denarius chuckled as she opened the door and began to scan her surroundings.

"Oh and when you find him, I want you to incapacitate him. Not kill. I need him alive for now."

Her head nodded involuntarily before her legs promptly began to lead her around the city to finally find the man she had been trying to find for three years, and for the first time wishing she would be unsuccessful.

_By the gods, please hear me; Maker hear me. _She was never very good at prayer and mentally shook her head, _Andrastes knickers just please do not let me hurt Fenris!_

* * *

_Bioware still owns all Dragon age related content. Though I really wish they would release more stuff to do with the __Arcanum, Tevene or ancient tevene (Tevinter language). _


End file.
